Korekara no Someday
is μ's ninth album as well as one of the insert songs from the Love Live! School idol project anime. It is sung by seven members of μ's, who are divided into three groups in this song. The group compositions are: Sonoda Umi - Minami Kotori, Hoshizora Rin - Koizumi Hanayo and Yazawa Nico - Nishikino Maki - Kousaka Honoka. Although in the anime it said that the song has no one in the center, the center role is actually being performed by Kousaka Honoka. This is implied by how often she appears in the middle of the formation. The song is used in episode 6. It was released on March 6, 2013. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed by yozuca*, and arranged by lotta. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # #Wonder zone # (Off Vocal) #Wonder zone (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Watashitachi no omoi ga atsumareba Nan toka naru kamo Chiisa na chikara dakedo Sodatetai yume ga aru Wakaranai koto darake Poketto ni chizu nante mottenai Sukoshizutsu demo iin da ne Mune hatte susumou yo Tsumazuitara dou suru? Waratte miru? Egao de wai wai wai Daijoubu kazarazu ni sunao na koe de One, two, three, four Minna kocchi desu! Someday itsu no hi ka kanau yo negai ga Someday itsu no hi ka todoku to shinjiyou Sou naite nanka irarenai yo datte sa Tanoshimi wa mada mada mada mada kore kara! Nayami wa tsukinai no desu Furimuite tameiki tsuite mo Hagemashiaeru Kyou mo issho ni ite yokatta Oshietari osawattari Ureshii na nakayoshi fueteku Kenka ni nacchatta toki wa Pekorimasu gomennasai Unazuite yo ookiku! Waratte mite! Egao no hi hi hi Daijoubu machigaeru koto mo aru kedo One, two, three, four Yappa acchi desu! Something ima nani ka anata no moto he to Something ima nani ka suteki na kimochi wo Sou tsutaetai to omou dakara mattete Tanoshimi ga motto motto motto motto kore kara! Tsumazuitara dou suru? Waratte miru? Egao de wai wai wai Daijoubu kazarazu ni sunao na koe de One, two, three, four Minna kocchi desu! Someday itsu no hi ka kanau yo negai ga Someday itsu no hi ka todoku to shinjiyou Sou naite nanka irarenai yo datte sa Tanoshimi wa mada mada mada mada kore kara! |-| Kanji= 私たちの想いが集まれば なんとかなるかも 小さなちからだけど 育てたい夢がある わからないことだらけ ポケットに地図なんて持ってない 少しずつでもいいんだね 胸張って進もうよ つまずいたらどうする？ 笑ってみる？えがおで　wai wai wai だいじょうぶ　飾らずに素直な声で one,two,three,four みんなこっちです！ Someday　いつの日か叶うよ願いが Someday　いつの日か届くと信じよう そう泣いてなんかいらないよ　だってさ 楽しみはまだまだ　まだまだこれから！ 悩みは尽きないのです 振り向いて溜め息ついても はげましあえる 今日も一緒にいて良かった 教えたり教わったり うれしいな　なかよし増えてく ケンカになっちゃった時は ペコりますごめんなさい うなずいてよおおきく！ 笑ってみて！えがおの hi hi hi だいじょうぶ　間違えることもあるけど one,two,three,four やっぱあっちです！ Something　いま何かあなたの元へと Something　いま何かすてきな気持ちを そう伝えたいと思う　だから待ってて 楽しみがもっともっと　もっともっとこれから！ つまずいたらどうする？ 笑ってみる？えがおで　wai wai wai だいじょうぶ　飾らずに素直な声で one,two,three,four みんなこっちです！ Someday　いつの日か叶うよ願いが Someday　いつの日か届くと信じよう そう泣いてなんかいらないよ　だってさ 楽しみはまだまだ　まだまだこれから！ |-| English= If we combine our feelings together Perhaps we can manage somehow or another Our power is tiny but We have dreams we want to nurture There’s much we don’t comprehend There are nothing like roadmaps in our pockets It’ll be okay even if we just progress little by little Let’s stick our chests out proudly and push forward What will you do when you mess up? Why not try smiling? With a smile shout “Yay, yay, yay!” We’ll be fine singing with genuine and honest voices One, two, three, four Everyone, over here! Someday, Our wishes will come true someday Someday, Let’s have faith that they’ll make it someday There’s no point in crying like that, After all The fun has still just, still just begun! The worries are never-ending Even if we look back and sigh We’ll cheer each other on I’m glad we were together again today Teaching and being taught It’s so pleasant, Our friendship multiplies When we can’t help but fight We’ll spring back and apologize Nod impressively! Try smiling! With a smile shout “Hi, hi, hi!” We’ll be fine even though we make mistakes One, two, three, four Of course, over there! Something, Now there’s something in your direction Something, Now there’s something with a lovely feeling That’s what I feel like telling you, So just wait a bit There’s much more, much more fun to come! What will you do when you mess up? Why not try smiling? With a smile shout “Yay, yay, yay!” We’ll be fine singing with genuine and honest voices One, two, three, four Everyone, over here! Someday, Our wishes will come true someday Someday, Let’s have faith that they’ll make it someday There’s no point in crying like that, After all The fun has still just, still just begun! Category:Lyrics Category:Insert Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live!